Prison of the Mind
by The-Griffin
Summary: The facsimile of Tom, the Yeerk behind the face, prepares for a meeting of the Sharing. Meanwhile, Tom, desperate for escape, finally breaks down and begins to plea for help... and they cannot hear him. Songfic based on "Hey, You" by Pink Floyd.


(Author's Note: Well, I have to say that I have been playing with this idea for a LONG time. First off, hats off to AllFloyd.com for the lyrics to this song. Anyway, due to limitations with Fanfiction.Net, I can't do thought-speak the way it's written in the books. So, I substituted the signs with ( and ) signs. It's not perfect, but, eh, it works. Oh, and, by the way, I invented Nancy (Tom's supposed baby sister) and Sarah (the person who led Tom into capture) in about five minutes so that 1) I could fit the song and fiction together more seamlessly and 2) so that Tom would have a reason for getting captured. So don't complain about Nancy and Sarah. They're static characters that have no purpose other than to apply proverbial duct tape to the story. With that said, on with the story!)  
  
I curled up in the little corner of my brain that I still called my own. Through all the pain, all the battles that I had no power to stop, no power to flee, no power except to mentally curse my repressor... No. That's too light a word. The parasite in my head is nothing short of a sick, sadistic slave driver. I looked through eyes that I could not control, and I saw my father, the graying hair on his head sitting alone in front of the TV... my mother must be working late again.  
  
"Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old   
Can you feel me?"  
  
My body walked down the hallway against my will. I saw my brother, Jake, leaning against the wall. I wanted so much to cry out to him, to warn him of the encroaching, invasion, silent, secret, and all too deadly, but my lips only moved under its command-- I wasn't sure if the God forsaken race even bhad/b different sexes. "Hey, Jake." I heard my voice speak. "I'm about to go to a Sharing meeting. Want to come?"  
"Nah. I'm about to head to sleep anyway. Rough day at school. I'm beat..."  
"Okay. Good night, Jake.  
"'Night, Tom."  
  
"Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles   
Can you feel me?"  
  
I-- the real me, not the doppelganger that everybody around me saw-- cried out to Jake again, a desperate plea.  
  
"Hey you, dont help them to bury the light!  
Don't give in without a fight."  
  
I walked farther down the hallway and saw my new baby sister sitting down. (She could be useful for collecting information...) my Yeerk whispered, probably for no other reason than to spark my ire. I mentally controlled myself, though, and just seethed in my prison.  
  
"Hey you, out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone   
Would you touch me?"  
  
My sister, Nancy, leaned her head against the wall and cooed at me. I pleaded to Nancy once more.  
  
"Hey you, with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out   
Would you touch me?  
Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home."  
  
My Yeerk-- a disgusting name for a disgusting race-- played back when I was captured again, laughing at me.  
  
I walked down a staircase, looking about in wonder. The pretty girl--Sarah was her name, if I wasn't mistaken. I'm not sure--smiled at me and I practically melted. God, she had such a beautiful face... and those teeth! I stumbled and grabbed the wall to steady myself, and that was when the acrid odor of the Yeerk pool attacked my nose. My instinct told me to run-- what if I was unwittingly walking into a cult's sacrificial chamber?-- but two other humans behind me grabbed me and pushed me foward. I tried to run again, but another two... things grabbed me and pressed a bladed wrist against my throat. I sagged into the scaly chest of the monster and allowed him to guide me to the pool. My head was thrust into the sludge, and that fateful pressure upon my earforced me into slavery..  
  
"But it was only fantasy.  
The wall was too high,   
As you can see.  
No matter how he tried,   
He could not break free.  
And the worms ate into his brain."  
  
As the memory ended, I realized that I was walking on the sidewalk to the meeting, the sham that would enslave more people. I looked to my right and saw a policeman, whom my Yeerk recognized as somebody who had recently visited the Yeerk pool. I pleaded out to the policeman to help, though I knew that he was as much entrapped as I was.  
  
"Hey you, standing in the road  
always doing what you're told,   
Can you help me?"  
  
We reached the auditorium where this meeting of the Sharing would occur. As we walked down the halls, I saw some punk vandalizing the place, his back turned. I again pleaded to him...  
  
"Hey you, out there beyond the wall,  
Breaking bottles in the hall,   
Can you help me?"  
  
(Why do you plead to all whom you see? It's futile. The only people who know about our plot are silenced until we see fit. And we will not allow them to speak out so easily.) I replied again.  
  
"Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all!"  
  
(Ha, you really think there's hope? On our side is a massive army, with countless more on the way. On your side is a band of Andalite bandits and a thinly spread army who won't send troops for years. Face it: We will eventually win, and we will eventually enslave every human on this planet, including your precious little brother.)  
  
I finally snapped. I lashed out towards my Yeerk, and tried to control my body again.  
  
(HA! I am supreme over you, fool!)  
  
The Yeerk easily squashed my uprising and I was mentally pummeled by a demon of the mind. As I faded into consciousness, I had one last thought...  
  
"Together we stand, divided we fall..." 


End file.
